Kyuuka
by Mutya
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UPLOADED. The Kenshin cast go on vacation and go to Six Flags. Another weird fic of mine. ^^x Somewhat of a sequel to "RK and Furbies," so read that first.


**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Neither is Six Flags Great Adventure.  
  
**Note**: M.Kasshoku (who I thank for being supportive and nice and such ^^x) wrote Michi no Shin (which you should read too; it's great ^^x) before I got to finish this fic. We both got basically the same idea without even knowing each other. lol. In other words, I didn't copy her and she didn't copy me. ^^x ..Whoa, too many smileys..  
  
**Another note**: Think of a world where Japan is how it was in the Meiji, only with modern technology and such. o.ox;; Does that make sense? Anyway, the story will mostly be about their visit to Six Flags. Hee. This chapter is basically.. ... the before-the-main-story chapter. o.ox;;;  
  
**BEFORE YOU START READING!**: If you have not yet read "RK and Furbies," another one of my fics, read it first. You'll see why. ^^x   
  


* * *

  


**KYUUKA  
Chapter 1 - Before the Trip**  
  
By Mutya

  


* * *

  
Kenshin, humming to himself, did the laundry. Ayame and Suzume ran around, chasing each other. Yahiko cleaned the floors of the dojo. Kaoru was out giving lessons at another dojo. Sanosuke sat there, watching Ayame and Suzume play, bored. Megumi was at the clinic with Genzai-sensei.  
  
"Che," mumbled Sano. "Things are so boring lately."  
  
"Play with us!" Ayame yelled cheerfully. "Play with us, Sanoniisan!"  
  
"Play! Play!" echoed Suzume.  
  
"Maa," he said a little more cheerfully in a sigh as he got up. "I guess I will, since I've got nothing to do."  
  
"WAI!! He's gonna play with us!!" cheered the two.  
  
Kenshin prepared a bath since he knew Kaoru would be arriving home soon. "Things are very peaceful lately," he said to himself with a smile.  
  


* * *

  
"Tadaima!" announced Kaoru.  
  
"Ah, Kaoru-dono," greeted Kenshin, "okaeri! How was your day?"  
  
"Tiring," she replied. "I have something for you all, but first I'm going to take a bath."  
  


* * *

  
Later.. Everyone was at the Akabeko, including Megumi, who was done with her work.  
  
"Minna!" Kaoru said. "Look what I got for everyone!" She held up a bunch of small pieces of paper.  
  
"Plane tickets?" Sanosuke asked in surprise. "To where? Where'd you get the money?"  
  
Kaoru smiled. "I've been secretly saving up for this. We're going to New York!!"  
  
Everyone stared in a mixture of excitement and disbelief.  
  
"Finally," mumbled Sanosuke. "Nothing interesting happened since we were attacked by those things that like to bite my finger and ask Megumi to pet them."  
  
"Why are you mentioning that again?" snapped Megumi.  
  
"He got jealous of it!" teased Yahiko. "Sanosuke and Megumi. What a great coup—" Crash.  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi dusted their hands off quietly as Yahiko lay there on the floor with swirly eyes.  
  
Kenshin, who had been observing, smiled. "You do act like you were jealous of it, Sa— orooo.." A huge lump emerged from Kenshin's head.  
  
"Shut up, Kenshin!" growled a red-faced Sano with veins popping all over his head and a clenched fist.  
  
Kenshin: @.@x  
  
"Don't be so violent on poor Ken-san!" scolded Megumi.  
  
"Anyway," Kaoru cut in loudly, "I have enough tickets for everyone, including Aoshi and Misao." She beamed proudly. "Me, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi-san, Yahiko, Tsubame-chan.. hmm.. Aoshi and Misao-chan.. Tae-san, Genzai-sensei, Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan. I already e-mailed Aoshi and Misao, and they replied saying they'd come."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
Tae clapped her hands once with excitement. "This is great! I've been wanting a vacation from work!"  
  
Everyone looked at her. "I bet she's gonna advertise the Akabeko there," mumbled Sanosuke.  
  
"Actually, not for the Akabeko," she replied. "I have a cousin there who owns the Aobeko."  
  
Everyone: falls over, twitching>  
  


* * *

  
Next week, on the plane..  
  
Kaoru: looks out the window> The view is so pretty from up here!  
  
Kenshin: green> Oro..  
  
Kaoru: looks at Kenshin> Kenshin? !> You're green! Megumi-san! Kenshin's turning green!  
  
Megumi: sitting across the aisle from them> Daijoubu. He's just having some motion sickness. He'll get used to it eventually.  
  
Sanosuke: Why do I have to be sitting next to Megitsune? hugs his knees, shivering>  
  
Megumi: Tori atama no baka, there were no other seats. Yahiko-kun is sitting with Tsubame-chan, Aoshi and Misao-chan are sitting together, Tae-san is sitting with Genzai-sensei, and Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan are sitting together across from Genzai-sensei so he could watch them.  
  
_A movie comes on._  
  
Misao: Yoshi! Something to watch!  
  
_Now Playing: The Furbies Take Over!_  
  
Kenshin: ...  
  
Kaoru: ...  
  
Yahiko: ...  
  
Tsubame: ...  
  
Genzai-sensei: o.O;;  
  
Aoshi: ...  
  
Misao: ^^  
  
Ayame & Suzume: O.O  
  
Megumi: ...  
  
Sanosuke: a vein pops>  
  
_Some of the Kenshin cast is seen dealing with Furbies._  
  
Sanosuke: WHAT THE HELL?! THEY MADE IT INTO A MOVIE?!  
  
Kaoru: twitch>  
  
_Middle of the movie; Furby looks at Megumi and says, "Pet me!" Sanosuke punches it._  
  
Everyone (except Sano and Aoshi): bursts out laughing!>  
  
Sanosuke: YAMERO~!!!!  
  


* * *

  
The group of twelve finally arrived at the JFK Airport in New York.  
  
"We're here!" cheered Yahiko and Misao.  
  
"We're here!" imitated Ayame and Suzume.  
  
"Did they have to traumatize us with those things again.." Sanosuke mumbled.  
  
"You can't help it, Sano," said Kenshin. "It was the will of the author."  
  
"Who is this author?! I'm gonna get him for this!"  
  
"It's a she," Misao piped in. "And she reads fanfics about me and Aoshi-sama~!" She blushed happily. "And she likes pairing you and Megumi-san together.."  
  
"Shut up, weasel."  
  
"I'll kill you!!" Kaoru quickly held her back as she began to lunge at Sanosuke, her teeth razor sharp.  
  
"Misao-cha~n!!" pleaded Kaoru, struggling to hold her back. "Please calm down!!"  
  
"I apologize for their behavior," Kenshin said nearby to a security guard.  
  


* * *

  


**End of Chapter 1**

  


* * *

  
**More notes**:  
Yet another weird/pointless fic. ^^x lol, I can't help it. For me, it's easier to write these kinds of fics than serious fics. Anyway! Well, since the beginning April I've been sorta planning to go to Hershey Park (in PA) with my friends in July (yes I know it was only the beginning of April..) and I was looking at the Hershey site. I was talking to my cousin, Ate Donna, at the same time.. and somehow we thought of the Kenshin-gumi at an amusement park. Then plans changed and we decided to go to Six Flags Great Adventure instead, since it's closer. (We live in NYC, and Great Adventure is in NJ, for those who didn't know there is a Six Flags—two, actually—in NJ. lol.) We went on June 20, and then the day after, I felt that it was finally time to continue the fic. And so, here is the result. ^^x  
  
..I'm so bad at titles. lol. "Kyuuka." (It means "vacation.") "Before the Trip." ^^x;; And I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm not perfect.. ^^x;; What else is there to say.. Oh right! lol, The twelve plane tickets. I know, it's.. expensive. But hey, it's just a fanfic.. =D lol, I know the last part of this chapter is kinda weird..  
  
I'm sure you noticed the jokes about Furbies. ^^x; That's why I wanted you to read "RK and Furbies" first.  
  
Okie dokie, I think I rambled enough. I'll be writing the next chapter soon..  
  
Did anyone actually read these notes? lol .. Is it just me, or is this page mostly a buncha notes/rambling from me? O.Ox;; I won't do this too much in the later chapters. ^^x  
  


* * *

  
**Japanese Terms**  
  
-chan - Used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection  
-dono - Kind of like -san.. ^^x;  
-kun - Mr.; Ms. (used in addressing younger people or colleagues in place of -san or -sama). -san - Mr., Mrs., Ms.  
-sensei - Teacher, doctor  
Che - Damn  
Daijoubu - It's alright.  
Kunai - Misao's sharp weapons. ^^x;  
Kyuuka - Vacation  
Maa - Well  
Megitsune - Megumi+Kitsune(fox)=Megitsune  
Minna - Everyone  
Okaeri (nasai) - Welcome home/back  
Oro - Kenshin's way of expressing pain or confusion.. when he's being the rurouni. ^^x  
Sanoniisan - Big brother Sano ^^x;; I'm not sure if that's what they call him but okay..  
Tadaima - I'm home  
Tori atama no baka - Stupid chicken head  
Yamero - Stop (command form; I think it's more masculine, right? ^^x;;)  
Yoshi - No, not from Mario. It means good. ^^x  
  
**Note**: Some definitions copied from Random House Webster's Pocket Japanese Dictionary Secondary Edition. 


End file.
